BREAKING YOU BAD VERSION 2
by Zoyence Abigail
Summary: At the most important time of her life Ichigo was the person to betray her,Byakuya was powerless to help her, and she had no other friends to support her fight for her caused her to not only lose her home but to get drop into a new world where greater enemy as well as better comrades awaited for new adventures.Time had the two world met again to defeat a past enemy again
1. News

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE: This is the second version of my previous fanfiction BREAKING YOU BAD. There were many flows in that story which made me recreate it since the plot is something I love very much. I know most of the readers will be disappointed as they all will have to read it again from the start but please be patient. However if it turns out that the readers like the older version more I will keep on continuing that while slowly updating it this version. Please read it before passing any judgement. But don't be too harsh but be polite with your opinion. It there is any question, feel free to ask as well.**

**I would like thank all the previews readers for remembering this story. **

**Thank you! Dheyl, 2 Guest and iNYX05 for inspiring me after all this years to right again. I was going through a slump due to various reasons and won't give any lame excuses for it. I am still in that slump but I still want write on. **

**Previously I had faced with some complains that while I kept the original character in their Japanese name, I gave my own characters English name. I thought a fan fiction was about my own imagination running wild. Japanese language is not my first language so there are some I cannot name my characters with the Japanese name since the meaning is not known. Beside what I created was a mixed race so please do try to understand my point of view,**

**In the Second Version I'll probably delete some character and might add some new ones. I might change some of the names; I will alert the readers on time. **

**This story will also be uploaded on my wattpad account. link:** story/198584074-breaking-you-bad-version-2-a-bleach-fanfiction

Profile name ZoyenceAbigail.


	2. Chapter 1

**BREAKING YOU BAD**

**{VERSION 2}**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Bleach or any of its characters. I own this fanfiction. The new subject, the story and the additional characters are all my own imagination.**

**SUMMARY: **At the most important time of her life Ichigo was the person to betray her, Byakuya was powerless to help her, and she had no other friends to support her fight for her freedom. It caused her to not only lose her home but to get drop into a new world where greater enemy as well as better comrades awaited for adventures that she never knew existed. And time had the two world met again when Rukia again was forced to fight the old enemy.

**CHARACTERS: **ICHIGO KUROSAKI X RUKIA KUCHIKI

**WARNING:** This version has a lot more information and lots of new occ.

* * *

**Chapter-1: Leaving_**

It was an odd occurrence to be attacked by so many hollow in one day. Rukia Kuchiki was alone in her battle against so many vivacious creatures. It was the human realm where she was attacked with no back up or support. Thankfully, her friend Ichigo Kurosaki went to school around this area, at this time of the day. He could probably sense the overwhelming presence of the flock of hollow and would appear any moment now. She was also quick enough to send him signal. It was only a matter of time before she would have the help she needs to fight the enemies.

That was the scenario Rukia had in mind two hours ago. Ichigo was not only late; there was no response from him or the human acquaintance she had made. She really needed all the help she could get at the moment. She was overpowered by the number of enemies. This was not how she wanted to spend her long awaited vacation.

_Too close._

They were getting bolder. Up till now they attacked her from afar because they were worried of her strong reiryoku . However, they understood that they had her at the gun point, so the distance was decreasing between them. It was not good situation.

"You should pay attention to your opponent before you, Shinigami." Another hollow blocked Rukia's effort to dodge the previous one's attack. The pitch less voice switched on Rukia's sense of panic. One of her hand was broken which disabled her to move her Shirayuki freely. Her kido spells were not effective due to reiryoku drainage. Her only hope was help from someone, who was too busy with his education to show up…._probably_.

One of the hollow sent her flying with his tail. Rukia crushed on the building nearest. She coughed out the blood caused by the impact. Her uniform had too many blood marks already and now she could feel a few of her ribs dislocated.

_They were toying with her._

This was no longer a fight. They knew they had won the battle, and now they were simply enjoying the spoil. To them Rukia was nothing but a momentary entertainment.

_It was shameful_.

_If Byakuya Kuchiki ever found out about this predicament of Rukia, what would he think of her? What would Renji Abarai and Ichigo think of this? _

Rukia understood her strength as well as her weakness more than anyone. Yet she was willing to fight to the fullest of her strength. She was willing to get out of this shameful situation and face them with brevity. She will not give up because they never lost themselves in front of the greater enemies, no matter how much the odds were against them.

All Rukia needed was a crack on the wall of hollows. _Only one chance to retreat_. She was in no rush to die, spatially not in such disrespectable way. It was said that if a person in was calm enough in great peril, that person could still overcome it. Rukia was probably one of those lucky people. She could see the opening she needed to get away. All she had to do was charge forward and keep her wits at bay.

"May, Sode no Shirayuki." She commanded her zanpakuto forward with a new found optimism to fight the monsters on her way.

Probably she was too much focused on escape that she did not see the hollow at the corner. The pointy hand was pierced right through her chest and a tail from another hollow stabbed her shoulder. It pulled her back from the pointy hand and sent her flying in the air, again. This time she could not feel the impact. She only felt the blood that oozed out of her body without any restriction; she saw the autumn sky getting darker and blurrier. Yet the hint of orange was what she saw at last before she let her eyes close themselves and succumb to the blankness.

* * *

"This girl never stops to bring the Kuchiki clan shame." The voice was as harsh as the wards. "Byakuya-sama is too lenient."

It was like an alarm clock for Rukia from the deep slumber. She looked at her surrounding with blurred vision and realised that the polished wooden shoji door, the floral painted walls as well as the warm futon reminded her of the Kuchiki mansion. Even the speaker on the other side of the door reminded her of one of the Kuchiki elders.

"It was irresponsible of her to charge into a battle she could not fight."

She was back in Kuchiki mansion. It took her some time to realise that she was not in a dream but in reality. The room was real; it was her personal quarter in Kuchiki mansion designed to her simple test and decorated with her stuffed bunny toys secretly bought from the human realm. With that doubt cleared she decided to pay more attention to the conversion going on right outside of her room.

"It was not her fault that the Shinigami Daikou did not show up on time to help her." Rukia recognised the voice of Kazuya Kuchiki, he was probably the only person in the clan who was kind to her. "According to the report she was ambushed by too many hallow and help was not on time. She did not the attack, deliberately."

"Kazuya-sama must inform of this _report_ to the Tatsumaki clan then." The elder was continued, " When they had offered for the girl's marriage, they had already alerted us that she must leave her shigami duties. She is supposed to be trained to be a proper lady of a respectable clan."

_Marriage! _

The injured body of Rukia was numb from the pain but after hearing the words coming from right outside her door numbed her reiryoku. _What did mean by my marriage into Tatsumaki clan?_ She was well aware that nobody saw how much she loved Ichigo. Over the years she had bottled up the feeling for him just like every other desire she had hidden. She was willing to wait for Ichigo to come to love her if he has not already. They both had time. However, if she got married to someone else, then how will they have their happy ending?

The Kuchiki clan may have lacked the ability to understand the emotions possessed by human as they did not have it, but they were not that dull witted to not think that Rukia would marry someone of their choosing as well as give up being a shinigami. Byakuya ni-sama would never allow matter how much he ignored her respect for him, he still let her do what she truly wanted. If Byakuya-sama heard of this marriage, he would refuse of it in her stead. Yet the next voice completely crushed her hope.

"Rukia is yet to be informed of the proposal." Byakuya's voice was like splash of cold water to the already frozen mind of Rukia.

"They let her be known." The elder was not one to back down, "she is fortunate that a prominent clan of civilian society is willing take her in despite her questionable background as well as actions."

Rukia could hear footsteps moving away from the door. It did not bring relief to her though. Her ni-sama's approval for the marriage was a blow far stronger than being attacked by the flock of hollows. He was willing to let her quit being a shinigami, something that was her identity. He may not know of her admiration for Ichigo but he was aware of her passion for her work. Everybody knew it.

_So why? _

"It is not a good manner to eavesdrop, Rukia." The door was open to suddenly for her to compose her wits. Worm and involuntary tears slid right down her eyes and landed on the futon below.

It was maybe the first time Rukia had shown this kind of weakness to the brother she had always tried to impress with her ability. She did not even had the strength to get up in a respectful manner and greet the great Byakuya Kuchiki looked down at her now.

"You have only two weeks to prepare yourself." Byakuya's stare had no meaning but Rukia could feel how small she was in front of him. "Your request for resignation has already been posted. Rest as much as you need." And the tears never stopped in his wake.

Byakuya never did ask her if she was willing to get married.

* * *

Renji Abarai always found the Kichiki mansion cold enough to freeze water. He had been here many times, still it was daunting to be here and keep breathing at the same time. No wander Rukia was so lifeless throughout her stay in here. Even they maid who was escorting him to Rukia's living quarter was like a doll. However, it was the first time Renji had felt the coldness so intense. Renji could actually feel his body trying to battle out for warmth and failing miserable.

When the maid opened the door and announced his presence to the individual person in the room. She was sitting on the sleeping futon in a white yukata. Her pale complexion was paler than usual. Her eyes were dark and monotonous.

"You've been only out cold for few days and you're already lost this much weight." Renji smirked at the midget sitting before him, "you have been lazing around at home for far too long. You should come out for a training session with us. Your skills will be rustic by time join active duty again."

"My resignation later has already been sent." Rukia's words were so faintly said that Renji almost missed it.

"What're you talking about?" Renji was not one to keep his voice down. "Why would you quit? It was just an ambush, not that big a deal. You have been in bigger trouble than this."

"Ni-sama has set up my marriage with in two weeks." Rukia was no known to be able to express her emotion well but Renji understood her disapproval of it.

"Then refuse it." Renji was always blunt with wards. No matter how scared he was of Byakuya Kuchiki he never back down from doing what he wanted against him. Renji never really understood why Rukia was so unwilling to say anything to Byakuya. "It's your life and you have right to say something against it. Besides, you like Ichigo, right? Tell them that."

Rukia's eyes were wide open now and face red. It was the first reaction Renji had seen since he met her today. "Don't worry, only I know. And what's with quitting the Gotei 13. You can continue to be a shinigami even after marriage."

"My supposed in-low has given the condition that I must become a lady not a soldier." Rukia could feel the suppressant tears coming out again.

"And, Taichou is letting all that happen." His voice rose, "The fuck! You're allowed to do what you want. And the way you're addressing the matter, I'm damn sure you haven't even seen the guy. Fight against it, you ideate."

"I can't!" Even Rukia was no longer quite. "You know how much humiliation ni-sama had no face for me. I've caused so much trouble for him so many times. Do you really think I have the right to tell him anything?" Her sobbing alerted the nearest maid.

"Where's Byakuya Kuchiki?" Reji could feel the blood rushing to his head. Enough was enough of this nonsense. His teeth grinded together, the sound scared the maid enough to give him the direction of her master's study hall. Renji stormed on leaving behind a shivering maid and the sobbing Rukia.

"Who the hell are you to decide who she marries or not!" The door was lucky enough to be open at the time or it could have been sent flying by the red headed bull charging. "She may be your sister but you can't just control her life like that."

"If she does not marry to the clan of our chosen she will be dismissed from the Kuchiki clan." Byakuya was not fazed by his fuko-taichou's action. He continued to sip his tea.

"Then do that." Renji's voice was booming in the room. "She is better off without the bullshit name of Kuchiki. It only brings bad things to her."

"If she is to be dismissed from this clan then her previous crimes will be judged." Byakuya never once looked at him.

"What crime. It was already decided that she didn't do anything. It was Aizen…."

"She let a human borrow reiryoku from her and appointed him as a Shinigami Daikou. She did not have authority or permeation to take such action. Aizen did not manipulate her in that particular situation." Byakuya was finally looking at Renji, "Do not forget the demand for trial by the Shiba clan for their hair's death. The only reason Rukia was spared from both of this charges was because of her association with the Kuchiki clan. If the relation ceased to exist then both of these charges will be bring forth and Rukia will be sentenced without a proper investigation. She will be stripped of her zanpakuto and will be sent Mayuri Taichou's underground prison for experiment."

Before the Kuchiki clan protected Rukia because they did not want to bring humiliation to the clan but if she was not a part of it then she did not have protection. Moreover, if memory serves right then both of these charges were presented to the king so none of the Captains would be able do anything against it.

"Still you could stop it." Renji knew he was defeated. "You're the head. If you tell them to back off then they will stop it, won't they?"

"No." Byakuya did not say anything else. There was no need. Everybody now knew that when Byakuya had adopted Rukia he had faced many obstacles. Rukia's past actions had not eased that tension; if now they were to do something again then the consequences would be drastic. The clan name that had protected her so far would have no effect on her once she is evicted. The charges will not be her only problem; the mockery that will wait for her would be equal to death sentence. Rukia 's life will be far more miserable.

"If she marries someone else, someone she knows," Renji could feel how desperate he sounded at the moment. "I mean she doesn't just have to marry the can of your choosing, right? All you want to do is have her out of your name in the most respectable way. So she can just marry someone of her own choosing and then she won't have to quiet her duty."

"Marry whom? You or that Daikou?" Byakuya's were sharper than before, "I was in the understanding that you have certain feeling for a human woman, a friend with that Daikou. As for the Daikou, he is the very reason why Rukia is in such predicament. As far as I know, she is not associated with any other male who will be willing to get into the position to marry her." Renji was speechless, "As for her duty, it is something she will have to live without, I am quite sadden for that but it is now out of my hand."

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado were not familiars with the daunting building in front of them. Hanataro Yamada had only showed them the building, or was it a palace and ran off. They were here to meat Rukia. It was more of a visit for apology. They all felt extremely guilty for not showing up on time during the attack on that day.

Rukia's body was smashed onto the ground when they had arrived that day. There were too many hollows to count. It was a miracle that Rukia had survived with only broken bones and comatose sleep for few days.

"Should we go in?" Orihime was the first to break the awkward silence with her cheerful voice. As much as she felt overwhelmed by the mansion, she was not shy enough to not enter it like her friends. "Kuchiki-san must be in there. Yamada-kun did say that she was on bed rest for several days. She will be very happy to see us."

"Yes, indeed." The big door was suddenly open much to the four human's shock. A very elegant person came out. "She would be very happy indeed to have her friends at this time of her life."

They were confused by his words. _What time of life was he talking about?_ Rukia was only injured not dying or that was what they were told by Hanataro. "Ah! Sorry for the late introduction. I am Kazuya Kuchiki." They could already tell that he was a Kuchiki. The resembles was to apparent to ignore. The personality though was different. This man standing in front of them was not at all the apathetic as curtain Kuchiki Taichou they were familiar with. "Please do come in."

The four friends hesitantly entered the giant building and instantly were greeted with cold weather and flower decorations everywhere. Off all the things they had imagined the Kuchiki mansion to be they had never imagined it to be so colourful. The temperature similar to the North Pole without the snow was expected.

"Isn't this Kuchiki-san's reiryoku?" The cold weather was not normal. Uryuu knew this could only be done by strong reiryoku. It was very similar to Rukia Kuchiki. "I thought she was injured. How can her reiryoku be this strong?"

"That would be because of her good fortune," the Kuchiki in front them replied. He was leading them through the beautiful porch, their destination unknown.

"Is there going to be a festival here?" Orihime could not stop herself from asking anymore, "The decoration is so pretty."

"A festival, yes." Kazuya smiled, "In right about three days Rukia-sama will be married. We are all preparing for the ceremony. However, she needs all the rest she can get before ceremony so she still in her room."

_Marriage!_

They looked at each other in shook. They had no idea such predicament has happened. And before they could ask any more question they had to stop in front of another door.

"Rukia-sama." Kazuya called out, "I have escorted your friends to your door. I will take my leave now." He opened the door for them and then left waving his hand fan.

Inside the room was not the girl they knew. Rukia was no longer serious faced girl with a hidden desire to have fun. Instead the girl sitting on the tatami mat was too thin, too pale, too weak. It was like someone had sucked the life right out of her. When her eye fell on them, the light was still there though. She still had the big hopeful eyes.

_The injuries must have taken too much toll on her._

"Congratulations on you marriage, midget!" Ichigo could not suppress the sheepish smile from breaking out. "We just heard of the good news. You must be really happy."

It was only Uryuu and Sado who saw the eyes losing its shine a little. Ichigo was not even looking at her but was trying to sit on the tatami mat comfortably while Orihime was too busy admiring the room.

"We came to apologise for that day." Ichigo continued, "I didn't see the signal on time. We had actually bunked school. It was Orihime's birthday and we wanted to celebrate. I didn't know you would suddenly show up. We were very far from the school. I'm really sorry…"

"Get out!" they voice was very edge, like she had not talked for a long time. The light in her eyes were completely gone. "Never show up here. I don't want to see you again."

"OI…Midget!" Ichigo had herded this kind of words from her before but it was never in that tone. It was as if she hated him. "Why are you being so sensitive about it? It's not like something like this never happened before. Beside it was Orihime and my first celebration as a couple. We invited Ishida and Sado to movies because they too were bored at the school. If I knew you were coming I would have invited you too."

Ichigo was the last one feel how the cold the room was now. When they first come inside it was not that cold. "Please leave." The voice was even colder.

With no other choice they had to get up and walk out of the room. They were far too dumbfounded to understanding the sudden change of mood.

Outside it was snowing.

Ichigo looking at the snow falls growled. _What was wrong with her?_ He did not even get the proper chance to apologise and she was going to be married in three days. _This could be probably the last meeting for them_.

_Why did I suddenly think that? _

A smiling face of Rukia flashed on his eyes. He felt a pang of something. _It was wired_. Rukia was not going anywhere. She would be right here. They would meet again, they will again fight side by side, At the moment she was going through one of her moods, he was sure she would overcome it soon and will be with his as his best friend again. With a grin he grabbed Orihime by her hand and dragged her out of the mansion, "Let's go! We'll hang out with Renji and guys while we are here."

_Will he realise Kuchiki-san's feelings for him on time?_

Sado and Uyuu kept looking. They both hoped it was still not too late to stop the wedding. If needed be they too would fight the Gotei 13 again just for them. For that they needed to stay at here no matter how much they did not want to.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki had stopped going home. The home that was covered in snow and flowers had lost its appeal to him. It was a prison where Rukia was kept before she handed her punishment in the form of a marriage. It was all Byakuya's fault though. If only he had not adopted her, she could have been spared of this fate. Yes, as an orphanage her fate could have also worse but she still would have had some control over it. However now not only she had no control of her life she was slowly losing herself just like Hisana. History was repeating itself again. Hisana too had lost her life to his clan and Rukia was going through that as well.

Though Byakuya stayed far away from home he knew what Rukia was doing. She had stopped talking after visit of that Daikou and his friends. She refused sit on the traditional tea ceremony with the groom and to introduce herself properly to him. She had yet part with her zanpakuto though she was warned many time. Most of all, her sudden out busting reiryoku that has created havoc in planning of the wedding ceremony.

"_It could be because she is about to reach her bankai form_." Senbonzakura twirled around in vision.

"It is unheard of some having this kind of emotional outburst during bankai form." Byakuya looked at his own zanpakuto, "It takes training of both mind and body to reach. She had gone through such training yet."

"Master, do not forget that she does not follow the general rule of Soul Society. No matter how long she lives here her instinct will one day win over her."

* * *

Ichigo did not love her. It was a blow she was not ready take on just yet. The moment when she had needed him he was too busy to even think of her. She also needed him now but he did not even understand the problem. Even if he was not in love with he still should have understand that she was not willing to get married to anyone. Renji was not that dull witted. He already knew the root of all her problems. He took action as well but soon had to back down as he too was not capable to help her. Ichigo could though but he was too busy with his love affair to open his eyes.

Rukia watched night sky with longing for the freedom she fought all her life for. She was about to grab it but now it was gone. She was all alone in another battle wounded and drained with no weapon to fight. Again she had no friend, no allies, only herself to rely on. It was the last night she had her chance to fight. Tomorrow she would defeated, broken and spoilt yet again. This time it will not be the hollows but by her own kind. They will take away her last hope and will leave her with nothing but a new life where she will slowly wither away just like her sister.

There was a small package on her table. She picked it up with reluctance. It was not very fancy just wrapped in a brown paper with name on it. She slowly unwrapped the package, only to see a note and a cylinder like stick. It had a button on top. She opened the note to read it.

_Something borrowed from that creep Urahara .It's a signal flare. Press it when in trouble. Renji._

The note and the object gave Rukia a certain idea that she was not considering before. The human realm was fat to wide for anyone to find her. She could hide till all of this settled down. Yes, Ni-sama would face many problems because of her but he did always win them. He would survive this too. She would stay hidden for few days and will come back when everything was forgotten. It could take years but what was a few years to her against her freedom.

While the whole mansion slept she left behind the prison that had locked her in for so many days. She was not shedding her tears because she was sad but because this was something she should have done long time ago instead she was doing it right now when she did not what her future would. Originally she had wanted fight for her future but they were to strong opponent to. She was not able to prove of her strength to them. They wanted cut of her life and make her a puppet of their hands.

Rukia was not shading tears for those kinds of people.

She would pass through these streets in the darkness and never look back.

A new and bright future awaited somewhere in the world of the living and she was going to grab it with all her might.

Perhaps this sudden optimism or maybe the fear of being caught, for whatever the reason was she did not see the hole that was right under her till she was falling down. It was red everywhere. And It was very hot, like a burning hell. She had no idea when she had pressed the button of the signal flare but a loud noise came out of it. She looked up while falling down only to see someone leaning on from the edge. The smile on that person's was face blood chilling. She tried to unsheath the zanpakuto but it was not responding to her, at all.

"Who are you?" she was screaming now. Instinct told her he was the one set this trap.

"Why! Your soon to be husband, love." And again Rukia let the darkness take her.

* * *

**A/N: **


End file.
